ShaggyVelma: Under the Sheets
by MissBazingaFanGirl
Summary: Summary: One night when Velma is studying late at night, someone comes to visit. Warning: Rated M. Shaggy x Velma. Title originally from a song title by Ellie Goulding.


**Shaggy|Velma: Under The Sheets.**

**Disclaimers: All rights belong to their rightful owners. I own nothing but my imagination. c:**

**Summary: One night when Velma is studying late at night and someone comes to visit. Warning: Rated M.**

**Nick Palatas as Shaggy.**

**Hayley Kiyoko as Velma.**

* * *

><p>A shiver goes down my spine as I unconsciously walk backwards. <em>His eyes.<em> I never had seen so much intensity in one's eyes, _his beautiful brown eyes._ They were dark and filled with lust, the expression that was shown in his face was breath taking. I never had felt so much love for someone like I did just now.

"Shaggy...what brings you here late at night?" I ask calmly. He doesn't answer and I regret even asking in the first place. Shaggy walks towards to my desk where my things are and he stares for a while. "I felt like seeing you, V." he finally says.

"Is it bad that I'm here in your room, in the middle of the night?" he looks up to me and devilishly smiles, "Where it is just you and me...?" I look down at my orange socks, I can feel my cheeks burning as he walks towards me. "What is wrong, Velma...?" his voice sounds deeper and it holds seduction instead of worry.

"Feeling a bit...nervous?" His body presses against mine. I realize that I've been cornered because my back presses against the wall. I'm still looking down and I feel him become more taller, he has such dominance because I'm short. I can almost hear him chuckle, "I can tell that you are nervous, Velma..." he says, "I find it cute."

"How can you find this 'cute'?" I ask, looking up at Shaggy. "Cause you have never had a boy in your room late at this time." he replies. I know my cheeks are red, I feel a twisting feeling in my stomach as I straighten my back hoping I seem a bit more taller. "You don't know that, I've had boys in my room before." I never had a boy in my room actually, my mom had been too strict to allow any guy friend come over to my house, except for Shaggy and of course, Daphne's boyfriend Fred. So what? I lied. I didn't want to seem so pathetic in front of Shaggy.

Shaggy slowly shrugs, "Lies..." he says, cocking an eyebrow at me. I cross my arms to my chest, I feel annoyed. "Shut up," I tell him, "Why are you here, really?" I ask seriously. Shaggy rolls his eyes, "Like I said, to come and see you."

"I doubt that is the only reason why you came to see me." I tell him, I know he seems to be here for a whole other reason. "Fine," he tells me, "I'm here because I missed you. I know you are probably still mad at me but I really wanted to see you." Shaggy grabs my hips and pulls me closer to him.

We hadn't seen each other for a week, Shaggy and I had been fighting about Scooby. Scooby had been getting in between us lately and although I love that dog to bits, he can really be a pain in the ass. "Shaggy..." I tell him, I place my hands on top of his hands to move them away but he leans his head down and kisses me. I move away from the kiss, not wanting to kiss him because I am still mad at him. But secretly, I loved the affection that Shaggy was displaying now.

As I turn my head away, he buries his face in my neck. "Look, I'm sorry that I was an asshole to you last week. Please know that I love you a lot," he nibbles a bit on my neck, which really sends a big wave of pleasure down to my core. I place my hands on his chest and try pushing him away from me but he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. "Scooby is like, my best pal and all, but my love for him is nothing compared to what I feel for you." Shaggy hugs me tightly and I give up the fight, I wrap my arms around his neck and hug back.

_His hugs are the best...always the best. _

We stand there hugging each other, the hug feels deeply intimate and I feel the heat between my legs become more heated. Shaggy nibbles on my neck again and I feel the sexual tension build up between us as we hug each other tightly. I moan against his neck as he starts moving his hand inside my shirt. I shiver when his hand cups my right breast and squeezes tightly. I squeeze my thighs together hoping the throbbing feel in my panties would subside, but the throbbing increases and I feel my panties become wet.

Shaggy captures my lips and roughly presses his body against mine. My heart skips a beat when he pulls back and looks at me breathless, I feel my cheeks burn again and look down but he grabs my chin and dips down his head for another kiss. This time, the kiss is gentle and soft that I can feel myself drown deeper into my own arousal.

The kiss becomes more desperate when Shaggy bites my lower lip, I quietly whimper at the pain but I enjoy it more than ever. I want to touch Shaggy and make him feel what he makes me feel, so I let my hands go down his chest and I start teasing his pecks. Shaggy quietly growls and he grips both of my wrists, he pins my hands over my head. Shaggy doesn't let go of my wrists, he stares at me intensely with his eyes looking down at my lips. His Adam's apple moving slightly, which makes my body quiver. Shaggy leans close to my face, I tremble wanting to kiss him again.

"I want you so badly, V." he says in a rasped voice, "_All week long, I've been wanting you..._" I close my eyes, it's a bad idea to have sex right now. Especially when my parents are downstairs watching T.V. in the living room. But I can't wait any longer, we haven't have sex after I had lost my virginity to him not long ago. "Shaggy..." I tell him, "My parents...they will hear..." Shaggy places a finger to my lips.

"I'll try my best to keep you quiet." he says convincingly. I feel my panties become completely drench by that last comment, he really knows how to drive me crazy. I bite my lip and I nod, he smiles and he licks my lips. I moan and I can't hold in my desire for him, I instantly pounce on Shaggy and he sets me free from his grip. I grip his shirt and we walk towards my bed, I push him down my bed and straddle him.

I begin to grind on Shaggy while he pulls up my skirt, he grips the waistband of my panties tightly in his hand. He closes his eyes and clenches his jaw, Shaggy lets out a moan quietly as my movements become slow but I grind on him harder. Shaggy places both of his hands on my hips and stops me, "Velma..." he grunts, "If you keep doing that, I'm going to cum way too soon." Shaggy clears his throat, "Like, I wouldn't want our fun to end yet."

"Sorry, Shaggy." I tell him, "That I tend to lose control..." I look down at him seductively, letting my hands pull his shirt up. Shaggy smiles and he flips me over, he is on top of me. He whispers in my ear, "I like it though." I groan when he takes my earlobe into his mouth, I close my eyes and let my hands slowly move down his back. I squeeze his butt tightly and he groans deeply, his hand grabs the waistband of my panties again and he pulls off my underwear.

I quietly gasp when his hand touches me down there, his fingers moves in circular motions against my clitoris. I gasp again and whimper into Shaggy's shoulder, Shaggy moves away so he can look at my reactions. I arch my back when I feel myself coming closer to the end, Shaggy instantly stops and I open my eyes again, but he isn't on top of me. I look down and he on his knees, pushing my legs apart. I blush and I resist, Shaggy looks up at me. "What' wrong?" he asks.

"I prefer that you don't do that, please." I tell him. Shaggy can see that I'm embarrassed, he instantly comforts me. "Velma, every part of you is beautiful. Like, don't be ashamed to show yourself to me." Shaggy caresses my inner thigh, "Let me just try this time and if you don't enjoy, just let me know." I let out a sigh, feeling convince I let my legs open a bit more.

Shaggy is gentle, he takes his time by kissing my knee first then he trails more kisses down my thigh and I feel another shiver going down to my core. Shaggy kisses my folds and I flinch. Shaggy looks up at me and chuckles, "Are you okay?" I nod, unable to speak.

I feel Shaggy part my folds, I feel his tongue come in contact with my clitoris and I tip my head back. I tremble so badly as Shaggy takes his time in making me feel so good. I grab one of my pillows and I moan into the pillow, I look down at Shaggy as he continues doing things to my body, I close my eyes tightly, I reach down to grip Shaggy's hair tightly to keep in place. That is when Shaggy sticks his finger inside my vagina and I can't help but say quietly to myself, "Fuck...jinkies." I let my fingers go through his curly hair as he continues to finger me.

I chew down on my lip so hard to keep myself from screaming, Shaggy hits my g-spot and it drives me into the depths of insanity. I mewl constantly as he starts picking up the pace with each thrust, I can feel myself coming closer when Shaggy starts licking my clitoris and fingering me at the same time. I grab my pillow again and I bite the fabric to avoid screaming out loud, I feel the waves of my orgasm take over my body. My legs are like jelly and I'm in a state of euphoria.

When the moment is over, my body relaxes once again and I feel the bed slightly move. Shaggy is top of me again, he buries his face in my neck and rests there. I close my eyes and I softly stroke his back, Shaggy eventually says, "I love you so much, Velma."

"So do _I_." I tell him, he moves away from my neck and he kisses me passionately. We begin to kiss again, I take control this time. I move my hands down his back, I pull up his shirt and he moves away to take it off. When his shirt is off, I instantly devour his neck, leaving him a trail of small hickeys. I reach out for one of his pecks, I take the left one happily into my mouth and he quietly moans in delight. I let my tongue roam around his hard nipple, I gently nibble and suck on it which makes him moan again. _  
><em>

I move him off of me so I can be on top of him, I suck on his lower lip and he kisses me back holding on to my hips for his dear life. I unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, his erection sets free and it stands at attention. It is practically begging to be touched, I like to tease Shaggy just as much he likes teasing me so I take his scrotum into my hands and stroke him, his hands move to my butt and he squeezes them hard.

I grab the base of his penis and starting move my hand up his shaft, I shift my weight on him and I let myself sink down Shaggy's penis. I kiss Shaggy to keep ourselves from moaning out loud together, I take the lead by moving back and forward slowly. Shaggy moves against me and we start moving together in rhythm. We continue to make out, my tongue pushing against Shaggy's tongue.

Shaggy growled and grabs my hips to stop my movements, he starts thrusting deep into me and I press my nails into his chest to keep myself from making loud noises. Shaggy growled again and he picks up the pace, I could feel time start slowing down. I started whimpering, "Shaggy..." Shaggy grunted and started pounding harder into me. I tipped my head back as I felt my folds tightening Shaggy's penis. "Oh..._fuck me, Shaggy..." _ I lean down and kiss Shaggy again as I come again. I feel Shaggy climax not long after I do, he leaves a bite mark on my shoulder as I feel him fill me up so much with his love.

After we come down from our high, I lay down beside him and I snuggle up against him. Shaggy wraps his arm around and I rest my head on his chest. We stay quiet for a while, enjoying the moment that we were embracing with each other. Shaggy eventually clears his throat and calls me out, "Like, Velma?"

"_Yes?_" I ask, I look up at him. "Like, I know this would be a bad idea but...can I stay here for the night?" I smile and I look down not answering, I play with his chest instead. "Velma?" he asks again. I look up at him and I give him a small peck, "You know well that I want you here," I look up at his eyes. "So why ask?" Shaggy chuckles and replies, "Like, I don't know...just thought it was best to ask." I shrug and I kiss him again, "You just gotta be gone before my parents wake up, alright?"

Shaggy nods and says, "Alright." We say no more as we continue cuddling each other and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for the support really, it is great to know that people are enjoying these stories. I thank you all so much for the feedback! :) By the way, if you guys have any suggestions or request for me to write another Shaggy/Velma smut story message me here on FFN. Some of you suggest that I should make a Fred/Daphne smut story...Hm, I would write one but I don't think it would be that good cause I don't really ship them hardcore like I do with Shaggy and Velma. But either way, if you guys want me to write a Fred/Daphne story message me a request cause I've been brainstorming on a Fred/Daphne story idea but all of them sound eh...**

**Anyways, I plan on making more Shelma stories so keep on the lookout btw! Thanks! :)**


End file.
